


Bottle of Water

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Friendship/Love, He Tian actually being nice, I KNOW THIS WAS SO LONG AGO, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Talking, the chapter where mo puked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Set right after the chapter where Mo threw up.





	Bottle of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW this chapter was so fucking long ago, but I just <strike>forgot</strike> found this in my notes.

<strike></strike>“Here.”

_ Guan Shan took the bottle of water from He Tian’s hand. _

** Clack. **

_ The sound of the bottle cap opening filled up the lonely park. _

“I’m fine.”

“You puked, and you’re telling me you’re fine?”

“I am, you can go home.”

“You really think I would leave you here?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not that bad of a person.”

“Ha, I don’t wanna hear that from you.”

** Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. **

“I’ll pay you back for the drink later.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But-“

“Anyways, we haven’t had dinner.”

“He T-“

“I know this one place, just around the corner. Small, quiet and cheap. Nothing too fancy.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Of course it is, let’s go.”

_ He Tian stood up and grabbed Guan Shan’s hand. _

“Alright I’ll go. Stop pulling me.”

“Walk faster then.”

“He Tian.”

_ The boy stopped walking and turned his head. _

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

_He Tian covered his mouth before the smile could escape._

“I know you’re smiling, stop it, I’m really thanking you here.”

“Whatever you say Mo.”

_And he smiled anyways._


End file.
